


Can't Help Falling in Love

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: When Steve Rogers goes to the bookstore, he expects to only pick up the book he has been wanting after for so long. Little does he know that fate has a different idea in store.





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this short piece! It was an idea that came to me when I was thinking about bookstores and meet cutes and I knew I had to involve these two. The title is taking from the song Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley.

Steve had worked countless hours at the bookstore, worked hard for his discount, and saved up the money had had left over, after he had paid for rent and food, to be able to buy this book on World War II. He had spotted it one day as he was stocking the shelves and it had called to him. It was a complete history of the war from beginning to end and he hoped it would give him new insight into a war he had studied for so long. Countless hours of being home alone and watching documentaries and dreaming of buying that book had accumulated to this. 

He slips it off the shelf and into his hands, savoring in the weight of it. The days he had dreamed of slipping this into his hands to buy were countless and now he turned to leave the aisle, so he could buy his prize for his hard work and dedication.

Then he promptly ran into the man who was walking past the aisle and ended up sprawled on the floor. The book had gone flying from his hands and had skittered into the toe of the boot of the man. Steve wasn’t more than a hundred pounds soaking wet, he was shorter than the average male and he had bad bouts of sickness. The owner of the bookstore had taken pity on him when he saw Steve come in asking for a job. He didn’t work Steve hard, Steve did that himself. There were times where Steve felt almost normal in this job. Now he felt the truth of his body as he scrambled to stand up and felt his face flush red.

He still had his uniform on, a pair of jeans and a shirt with the bookstore's logo on it. His hair was mussed from hours of running his fingers through it. Usually Steve avoided the customers and only stopped to give directions to certain books if asked. His eyes slide up the man’s body and he froze as he noticed the tidy military uniform.

“I…. I’m sorry.” He mutters, dropping his gaze after surveying the guys dark hair and sharp blue eyes. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

“No, no it’s my fault. I should have watched where I was going.” The man speaks, and the voice are gruff yet pleasant.

The man leans down and picks up the book that fell to the floor. Steve’s heart stops at the sight. _Please don’t let him want it. Please don’t take this away from me._ He silently begged whoever was out there to listen to him.

The book slides into Steve’s view and he looks up in surprise as the man slides the book into Steve’s hands. “You like World War II? Steve?”

Hearing his name come from the man’s mouth makes him blush again as he holds the book to his chest. “I…yes. I find it interesting. Men volunteering to serve their country to make the world a better place. It’s inspiring.”

The man cocks his head to the side and looks Steve up and down. “No offense but you don’t look like the type they’d take.”

Steve blows out a breath of irritation. “At least I believe in the ideals these men held up. And I would have kept trying until they took me.”

“It would be worst when they did.”

“At least I’d be doing something.”

The two of them stood, staring at each other. Silence stretched into what seemed an endless void before the soldier finally spoke. “My name is Bucky. Bucky Barnes.”

“Steve Rogers.”

“You want to get some coffee Steve Rogers?”

“I would love to.”


End file.
